


Rainbow♡Precure!

by dragonpotter



Series: Precure Fanseries [1]
Category: Precure Fan Series, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Biracial Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry if this sucks, Magical Girls, Most Characters Are LGBTQ+, Pretty Cure Fan Series, and numbers, attempted episode format, like colors, lots of theme naming, thank you after school Japanese lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: When the seven nations of the Rainbow Kingdom are threatened destruction, seven legendary warriors known as Precure will rise.But before that happens, Tomoyo Momoichi was just trying to draw when her day took a sharp and unexpected turn.





	1. The Start of A New Story! Cure Pinky is Born!

**Author's Note:**

> Some people say there's no such thing as magic. One day, she'll prove them wrong...

A small figured girl stared up at the large building just ahead of her. Nairo Junior High. This was her middle school. This would be the place she spends the next three years preparing for high school. Most people would be nervous, but she was excited. She would take it head one.

Tomoyo Momoichi had been preparing for this day since she had graduated from elementary school. She had spent the entire break preparing her introduction speech, choosing the ribbons the would match her uniform the best, and building her art portfolio, so she could show anyone who was interested. She was ready. Tomoyo had always believed that preparation, effort, and determination would benefit her, and now she knew it was true. She was exactly where she wanted to be in this moment.

"Tomoyo, it all paid off. This is what you've always wanted. To go to a good school with good art classes. Studying, giving speeches to your old class, _drawing,_ you're on a roll!" she thought. "Now let's go!" 

She walked right in to the building, ready to take on whatever the day had in store.

* * *

 

While things might have looked nice on Earth, in the Rainbow Kingdom, things were much different.

"What are we going to do?" a teenaged boy muttered. "One of the kingdoms has already been completely destroyed, the others are in extreme danger, and my sister is still missing!"

"We're doing everything to find her, Your Highness," said a girl, who wore a blue outfit, "but we haven't found a trace yet."

"We're sure she's out there!" a smaller voice called. "You can't give up yet!"

"I suppose so, the boy said. "Even so, I still think it's time."

"What do you mean?" said the smaller voice.

"Each kingdom has been holding on to these for years." the boy answered, gesturing at a small box. "Inside are what we need to awaken the legendary warriors again."

A second girl, this one dressed in red, gasped. "You don't mean-"

The boy nodded. "Precure."

* * *

"-and I hope we can all get along!" 

Tomoyo had been patiently listening to all her classmates give their own introductions. But the longer she waited, the more excited she was.

"I knew i shouldn't of sat in the back..." she thought.

The teacher looked at her. "It's your turn, Momoichi."

Tomoyo stood up, took a breath, and began. 

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Tomoyo Momoichi! I came here from Himawari Elementary. I have one older sister, she's actually in class 3A! Also, I really like to draw and paint, I absolutely love art!" she thought about picking up her sketchbook and showing off some pieces, but she decided against it. She shouldn't show off yet. Maybe after a few weeks. "Anyway, I'm hoping that together, we can make this the best year ever!" she sat down as her classmates clapped. Tomoyo was proud of herself, clearly this meant they liked her!

...Right?

The girl next to her stood up. "My name is Anira Kiiro. I moved here over the summer. It's nice to meet you all." And with that, she sat back down.

"That was pretty short..." Tomoyo thought. "Nothing extra? Her family? Where she's from? Of course, it could be sensitive....just don't ask about it, Tomoyo!"

The girl must have noticed Tomoyo looking at her. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Momoichi-san! I hope we could be friends one day!"

Tomoyo smiled back. "Me, too."

* * *

Tomoyo had know from the very beginning of the day she would be in the art club. She doubted there was a club she would have enjoyed more. She looked inside the room. Another girl was already there.

"Oh, hello, Momoichi-san!" Anira greeted.

"Kiiro-san, you're joining the art club?"

"Well, yeah! I love to paint! Do you paint?"

"A little," Tomoyo replied. "but I prefer drawing with pencils."

"Oh cool! Do you have a sketchbook with you? I'd love to see some of your work."

Tomoyo opened her bag and grabbed her sketchbook. She handed it to Anira, who started flipping through it, staring at each piece for lots of time each. 

"Wow, Momoichi-san, you're really good!"

"Oh, uh, thank you! And you can call me Tomoyo."

Anira smiled. "Well, Tomoyo, I suppose you can call me Anira. And I do really think you're good. And I'd like to see some of your paintings sometime, if you don't mind." she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a paintbrush. "I brought some brushes to give away to painters in this club. Want one?"

"Really?"

Anira handed Tomoyo the brush and sketchbook. "Please show me some paintings tomorrow!"

By then, a third year was standing over them. "You two done talking yet?"

Tomoyo nodded.

The third year smiled and crossed her arms. "Then let's get started." she turned around to look at the other upperclassmen in the club. "We had two first years join us today." she announced. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

Anira stood a little straighter and began. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Anira Kiiro. I paint, a lot. In the last place I lived, I was considered one of the most talented artists! Not trying to brag, I swear!" she paused for a second. "Anyway, I'm excited to be in this club!" she looked at her classmate. "Your turn, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo took a moment to breathe, and began. "I'm Tomoyo Momoichi! I've been drawing since I was five. I love art, I love analyzing art, I love making art! This is the club I've wanted to join since this morning! I hope this year I can improve my skills." She couldn't think of anything else to say. ("Geez, I should have prepared tis speech more, too. YOU NEED TO IMPRESS THEM, TOMOYO!" she thought) "Th-that's it..." she said, quieter this time. 

To the two girls' surprise, there was polite clapping after Tomoyo finished. 

"We look forward to worked with you," said the third year. "I should introduce myself, too. I'm Jirin Mikantan, I'm the president of the art club. Enjoy our club! We're all artists of some sort here, and we love to watch and learn from each other."

"Thank you, I sure will!" Tomoyo said. Anira also smiled and they both sat down in the seats behind them. Tomoyo opened her sketchbook and began her work.

* * *

Tomoyo had been working on her newest piece for awhile now. Just sketching had taken a bit. She needed every detail to be perfect. She had to be able to impress the club, so she needed to pay attention to detail. It was a drawing of a girl in a uniform looking gown, with long, magenta-ish hair and a serious expression. She had seen this girl in her dreams recently. Many times. Somehow, this girl inspired Tomoyo to draw her. She couldn't even remember much about the dream, she just remembered the girl was asking Tomoyo for...something. Tomoyo wasn't even sure about that part.

"Say, Tomoyo, you've been working at that all afternoon,"

Tomoyo jumped and looked up. It was Anira. 

"Oh, did I startle you? Sorry."

"It's fine, Anira. I'm just determined to finish this."

Anira looked down at the half-finished drawing. Tomoyo couldn't exactly tell what emotion her reaction really had, until Anira said, "It wasn't finished already? I thought it was just by how it looks now!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah. I want every detail to be perfect. I still have the little details in her dress. That, and I want to color it."

"Well, I think it looks great either way. You're a really good artist, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled awkwardly.

"Anyway," Anira continued, "Mikantan wanted me to tell you that club is long over. She didn't see you leave so she wanted me to make sure you were still here. So...see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Anira. Bye."

After walking back home, Tomoyo set her sketchbook on a porch swing and knocked on the door. "Hey, Sis? I'm home."

No answer.

Tomoyo sighed, grabbed her sketchbook, and opened the door, and called again. "Did you hear me? I'm home!"

She walked to the kitchen counter and found a note addressed to her. 

**_Tomoyo,_ **

**_Mom is working late tonight, I have rehearsal and cram school. There's some leftover ramen if you want that for dinner._ **

**_Sorry I didn't tell you this morning._ **

**_-Nanami_ **

 

"Stupid Nanami never telling me anything." Tomoyo muttered. "For someone so busy, she sure is forgetful."

She went back outside, sat on the porch chair and continued working on her drawing. She kept thinking about the girl from her dream. She remembered the girl was asking for something, she knew that. But it seemed urgent. Like, despite the girl having been seemingly polite in the dream, and Tomoyo remembered giving a small smile, she knew something Tomoyo didn't. And she felt more...real...than most people in dreams. What was with that?

It didn't matter, Tomoyo decided, because it was just a dream. A weird one, but just a dream nonetheless. She kept staring at the unfinished drawing.

"So why did it inspire me so much?" she whispered.

Suddenly she saw something in the distance. A yellow and white speck. It was coming right for her. And it was...screaming?

Tomoyo didn't have enough time to process what she thought what she thought she saw before it hit her in the head.

"Ahh! What the heck!" Tomoyo looked down. The yellow and white speck was now a yellow and white creature that Tomoyo couldn't identify if she tried. 

"Wha-what is that?"

"Rude! I'm not a that, I'm a who, sani!" the thing said.

"It...it talked..."

"I'm not an  _it_ either. I'm a he, sani."

Tomoyo stared at the creature in bewilderment.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, sani." said the thing. "So let me introduce myself: my name is Sunny, and I'm one of the delegates from the Rainbow Kingdom, sani. I'm supposed to help find a missing citizen of the kingdom and our warriors, sani."

"W-warriors?"

"Yes, Prince Saffron believes that we can find the warriors on Earth, sani!"

"I..." Tomoyo trailed off. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Dreaming? I'm just as real as you, sani!" 

"So, what are you? And why do you keep ending your sentences that way?"

"I'm a fairy, silly! Aren't there fairies around here, too, sani?" ("And I talk quite normally, thank you very much, sani," the creature muttered under its -his?  (yes, it definitely called itself a he. His.) -breath.)

"Not really, no," Tomoyo answered, still a little dazed.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own until the other two catch up, sani..."

"There's more of you?"

"Of course! The Rainbow Kingdom has a huge fairy population, sani!"

Tomoyo was beginning to become more accustomed to talking to Sunny.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to not really talk. My name is Tomoyo."

"Well, Tomoyo, is that your sketchbook right there, sani?"

"Yes,"

"You're quite a talented artist, sani. I can tell that drawing came right from the heart, sani."

Tomoyo smiled. "Would you like to take a closer look?"

She picked up her sketchbook and showed it to Sunny. He suddenly looked up at her. 

"This looks rather like...well, one of the Rainbow Kingdom's leaders, sani. Do you know if you have any connection to us at all, sani?"

"I...I don't know! I just saw her in my dream and I wanted to draw her!"

"But if Chancellor Carnation appeared to you...the chancellor appeared to you, sani! Surely that must mean-"

A voice interrupted Sunny. "Don't you fairies ever stop yapping?"

Tomoyo glanced upward and found a tall woman looking down on them. And she was in **the sky** **.** She was pale, had lengthy, thick black hair, and wore a black and grey dress with a long black coat.

"We told you to leave Earth alone, sani!" Sunny roared.

"We didn't expect you to come here so soon, either."

"Why don't you leave him alone?!" Tomoyo yelled at the woman.

"And who do you think you are to challenge the great Blanchie?"

"I'm Tomoyo Momoichi, and I wouldn't let you hurt any of these creatures!"

Blanchie cackled. "Good luck with that, brat!" with a flick of her wrist, she sent Sunny soaring right towards her. That, and...

"My sketchbook!" Tomoyo yelled.

Blanchie looked at the book. "It sure seems there's much Colorla in here, this will be perfect."

Sunny broke free from her grasp and flew right back to Tomoyo. "You leave the girl alone, sani!"

Blanchie ignored him and put her clenched fist over the sketchbook. As she opened her hand, a rainbow of light grew from it, slowly becoming colorless. "It's ready..." she muttered. "Now make your entrance, Monochromen!"

A jagged, black and white monster with glowing, bright yellow eyes jumped from her sketchbook. It roared and it growled and made sounds that just didn't sound like anything earthly. How could no one else not notice it? Perks of being in the more secluded part of town, apparently.

"No!" "Turn. Back. My. SKETCHBOOK!" Tomoyo yelled. Suddenly, a burst of pink light came from her pocket. "Wh-what's that?" Tomoyo whispered loudly.

Sunny flew into her pocket and came out with the source of the light. Anira's paintbrush.

"You have the brush, sani! That means you're one of them, sani!" he cheered!

"WHAT?" Tomoyo screeched. 

"Just trust me for now, sani! What you need to do is hold the brush to your heart, and say 'Precure Color My World,' sani!'"

"Huh?"

"Just do it, sani!"

Tomoyo knew she didn't really have time to question it at this point. She took the paintbrush.

"Precure Color My World!"

She found herself in a world of bright colors. They all started to settle into one color. Pink. She found herself doing all kinds of choreography without thinking about it. Her hand was moving on it's own as the brushed seemed to change her. Pink boots. Pink tights. Pink dress. Pink wristbands. Heck, even her eyes became pink and her hair became lighter. She barely realized any of it was happening until she looked down.

"Wait, what?!"

She found herself back on the ground. She was her, but she wasn't Tomoyo. What did that make her?

"Well," she thought, "I've already put on quite the show with that transformation. Better give a grand finale."

She struck a pose and spoke from her heart instead of her head for the first time in months.

"Cherry blossoms, bubble gum, and all things sweet! Cure Pinky!"

 

 

**End of episode one.**


	2. Cure Pinky's First Battle

She found herself back on the ground. She was her, but she wasn't Tomoyo. What did that make her?

"Well," she thought, "I've already put on quite the show with that transformation. Better give a grand finale."

She struck a pose and spoke from her heart instead of her head for the first time in months.

"Cherry blossoms, bubble gum, and all things sweet! Cure Pinky!"

* * *

Tomoyo looked down, seeing herself decked out in pink. 

"Wait is this me? Too cool!" She started giggling and creating a few more poses, totally lost in the daze of what just happened. Sunny poked her in the head.

"Don't you know what this means, sani? You  **are** Cure Pinky, and you  **are** Precure, sani! You're one of the girls I was looking for,sani!"

Tomoyo (Is she really Tomoyo in this moment? She called herself Cure Pinky. She supposed she was Cure Pinky instead) Cure Pinky just looked at him. "But what does that even mean?"

"Enough!" Blanchie roared. "King Monochrome destroyed the Rainbow Kingdom's cheap warriors before, he can do it again!" She pointed at Pinky and Sunny. "Monochromen, attack her!"

The sketchbook Monochromen lunged straight for Pinky and Sunny.

"Oh shi-" Pinky jumped to the side, tripping over her own feet. "Ugh, high heeled boots..." she whispered.

She started to get back up, but the Monochromen stepped right on her. Blanchie looked down and sneered. "You're quite helpless right now, aren't you?" A sinister smile creeped upon her face. "I'd say you're even more weak and useless than the last one. At least she didn't immediately fall and lose like you."

Pinky let the words repeat in her mind. _The last one._

"So what happened to the other girl?" she thought.

* * *

Anira added another brushstroke to the canvas. She'd been working on her latest piece since she moved to this new town. It was a painting of home. She did miss it, but she knew the decision to leave was the safest in the end...right?

No, of course it was. The last place was becoming an absolute hellhole, anyway. It wouldn't have been wise to stick around for too long, anyway.

She suddenly felt a disturbance. It felt magical. Magical, yet...powerful. Anira smiled and whispered to herself,

"It was her."

* * *

"Hah!" Blanchie scoffed. "This is too easy! I could just steal all of this towns Colorla right now!"

Pinky didn't even know what Blanchie was talking about, but she knew it was important. It was important to Sunny. It was important to Precure. That made it important to her.

"I...won't...let...you..." she breathed, shaking on her hands and knees. "I may not be strong, but I won't stop until we're done." She looked up. "If I have to die at the end of this story, then I will."

Blanchie grinned maliciously. "Then perish."

Pinky started to stand up. "That didn't mean now." she said.

Then she heard a rustle in the bushes in her yard. Pinky turned her head and watched as out came...a girl.

A girl with long pale blonde hair, a bright yellow dress, and huge golden eyes.

"What? You again?!" Blanchie yelled.

"You've crossed the line once again," the girl said. 

Blanchie seemed to ignore her, only directing the Monochromen towards the two girls.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy her again!" she screeched.

The Monchromen shot towards Pinky and the other girl. The yellow stranger grabbed Pinky by the hand and they shot up into the air.

The blonde girl looked at the pink-haired girl.

"Cure Pinky," she said. "I promise everything will make sense one day, but right now we'll focus on this." she smiled. "Do you have your Colorfula Brush near you?"

"You mean the paintbrush?" Pinky asked. "Yeah..." she reached into the one pocket of her skirt and showed it to the mysterious girl.

"Good." she replied. "Now, what I want you to do is to look deep into your heart, think of what the most powerful part of yourself is to you, and call it out after saying, 'Precure.' "

"But what does that mean-"

The girl was gone. Cure Pinky was falling fast. She glanced at the brush.

"It's worth a shot..." She clutched the paintbrush to her chest and thought. What was the most powerful thing of her?

She called out.

"Precure...Sketcher's Heart!"

A series of pink doodles and patterns exploded from her. By the time Pinky landed, the Monochromen was gone.

Blanchie gazed at her, a brief look of horror seeming to have crossed her.

After a second, Blanchie simply disappeared.

There was an explosion of pink sparkles that popped around Pinky, and with that, she was Tomoyo Momoichi once again. Tomoyo grabbed her now slightly battered sketchbook off the ground. Sunny jumped to her.

"So Chancellor Carnation must have big plans for you, sani! Look at how easily fighting came to you, sani. You only needed one push and immediately got it, you're a natural, sani! Just like with drawing, sani! Cure Yellow even approached you, sani! Ah, I can't wait to tell Rain and the Prince about this, you must have true potential as a Cure, sani!" Sunny exclaimed.

Tomoyo looked at the drawing she was working on today. Chancellor Carnation, was it? Who was she? What was she like? 

And the other girl. Cure Yellow.

What Tomoyo wouldn't do to know more about her.

"I get the idea this school year will be quite the ride..." Tomoyo whispered to herself.

 

**End of episode two.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this sucked.  
> I've had this particular series planned for three years now. Back in my ultra weeb days, I was writing like ten at once. But I've decided to narrow it down to the two with the concepts I still liked the most. So most likely after this ends in about twenty thousand years, another series will be written.
> 
> Anyway, facts!  
> 1\. I draw, too! I'm not good at all.  
> 2\. I spent way too much time trying to make puns when I was deciding on how the character's names would have been written.  
> 3\. I procrastinated this A L O T
> 
> Also, I want to improve my writing. If you have any constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments!
> 
> so uhhhhhhhhh
> 
> back to the bmc things i guess


End file.
